What was meant to be
by StormHoof
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow have been friends for years now, but when Rainbow starts developing feelings for the orange mare she decides to express them, and is met with unexpected results from Applejack. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

/-  
/ Story: What was meant to be / Author: StormHoof32 /-

/-  
/ Chapter: Part 1: What Was Meant To Be /-

Rainbow Dash was flying home, dashing through clouds and making intricate formations. She loved the feel of the wind in her mane, the fresh cool air and the soft caress of the clouds. She was made for the sky, born for it. she loved every bit of it. As she dashed about on her way home, she saw the apple orchard. It made her smile, her best friend and competitor Applejack lived there, tending to acres and acres of apple trees.

Then she had an idea. she flew around for a bit before she found her friend, then taking a small storm cloud, she flew quietly up to Applejack and stomped on the cloud causing a lightning bolt to strike exactly behind her. She laughed extremely hard as Applejack jumped almost a foot into the air.

"ahhhhhhahahahaha! You should see the look on your face Applejack, oh man, hahahaha, priceless." she laughed.

"Rainbow! That's not funny!" Applejack replied, scowling at the laughing Pegasus.

"So what are you up to huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Well before you so rudely interrupted, ah was about ta start buckin apples." she replied as she walked over to one of her many apple trees.

"Well how about a little competition shall we?" She said.

"Hmmm what did ya have in mind?" Applejack asked.

"I was thinking whoever can buck the most trees will be declared apple-bucking champ" Rainbow replied with a smirk.

"Your on!" Applejack said excitedly.

Rainbow immediately started bucking trees, knocking apples into the properly placed baskets. The more she bucked, the harder it became, and the harder it became the slower she got. she looked at applejack's area, and noticed she was almost done and was still going strong. She had to admit, her friend could endure a lot more than she could.

"Applejack, im done, i admit defeat. But! only because i have to. Your just too good at buckin." Rainbow told he orange pony.

"Ah knew i would win, but i thought ah'd give ya a shot." She laughed.

Rainbow walked over to a small table where Granny Smith was waiting with some apple juice, and fritters. Rainbow had worked hard and she was really hungry. As soon as she bit into the fritter her mouth was filled with the flavor of baked apples covered in cinnamon. Her mouth watered as she chewed. The Apple family was some of the best cooks around, and Granny Smith knew all the recipes, and so did Applejack.

I wish i knew that much, she thought. She watched as her friend finished her fritter and juice as fast as can be, and then watched her trot away. Just being able to look at Applejack made Rainbow feel weird. it made her feel warm inside. the kind of warmth you feel when you have your first crush.

I think i need a break, The heat must be getting to me, she thought. She flew over to the shade of an apple tree and lied down on a branch. All of a sudden she fell out of the tree and was about to hit the ground when outta nowhere she was caught by Applejack.

"Whew! thanks AJ. I thought i was gonna break my wings again." she said, sighing in relief.

"You know ah'll always be there for ya rainbow. I Love You." she replied.

"Wh-What!" Rainbow said surprised.

Then she woke up, still lying on the branch. Oh thank Celestia, it was just a dream, she thought. But what a strange dream, she had never dreamt about Applejack before, let alone confessing her love to her. It felt weird, but for some reason she felt calm and she felt like the dream had felt...nice.

What was she thinking, this is her friend she was thinking about. Oh but this feeling she had, it far outwayed her other feelings. Then she thought of the word that fit it just right. Love.

Oh man! I think I like Applejack, she thought. What would she do if she found out. how would Applejack react. She had no idea, but she knew she had to hide these feelings. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with her best friend, And she knew there where ponies who were extremely outspoken against fillyfoolers.

"Hey Applejack, I gotta go, i'm getting tired, i'll see you later." she told her as she flew off.

Applejack just stared after her friend as she flew off. Hmmm, how strange, she thought. Normally Rainbow wouldn't fly off like that with out sayin a proper goodbye.

Oh i wish i could tell her how i feel, she thought sitting in her room, looking at a picture of the rainbow maned pegasus.  
She had loved Rainbow for years now, but whenever she saw her, she could never work up the courage to tell her. She had always been brave even in the face of dangers like Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Queen Chrysalis, but this was just to much. She always worried how she would react, and if they would stay friends anymore. Rainbow was her best friend, she didn't wanna lose that, but she wanted to be with Rainbow so badly, it almost tore her apart.

She sat there and cried. Cried for a love she thought could never exist. Cried because her best friend only saw as that, a best friend. She cried and cried, until at last she past out and dreamt of the Pegasus that had captured her heart.

Rainbow finally made it back to her cloud home and sat down on her bed. As she flew there she went over everything she had thought of as she flew. How just being around her friend made her happy, and how she loved her Green eyes, The softness of her fur, and the love she was starting to feel. It made her want to grab her mane and tear it out. Why, why did she feel this way?

As she fell asleep, she decided to try to put these feelings aside. and head back there to help with the rest of the bucking for the season. Tomorrow is another day, she thought as her eyelids closed.

Authors note: Ok this story has proved to be a little longer than i thought, so if you have any ideas email them to me at eminem3280 , or eminem3280 whichever works for you. I hope you all enjoy this story, i will be updating soon. ^_^

/-  
/ Chapter: Another Day /-

Chapter 2: Another day

Rainbow awoke the next morning feeling more rested than ever, on account of the hard work she did the day before. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, her mane was shaggier than usual, her eyes still half lidded, and her fur had little tufts sticking out here and there. All in all, she looked like crap.

She grabbed her brush and brushed out her mane, and her fur making it look as sleek as it always does during the day. she then washed her face, making sure to get rid of unwanted bags under her eyes. as soon as she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror again, struck a pose and said, "Lookin good!"

OK time to finish helping Applejack with her apple-bucking, she thought to herself as she flew through the sky. When she looked down, she could see all of Ponyville, the library where twilight lived, Sugarcube Corner, the spa, rarity's boutique, Ponyville town hall, Fluttershy's cottage and finally Sweet Apple Acres. As soon as it came into sight she dived down, landing in a bale of hay that was sitting off to the side.

"Owwww!" she yelped as her head hit the ground.

Applejack ran over and flipped the hay bale over revealing Rainbow's head.

"Now what in tarnation are ya doin in my hay?" she asked laughing.

"Sorry Applejack, I was flying a little too fast and couldn't stop myself in time." She replied.

Applejack pulled on Rainbows head but she couldn't get her out, then she had an idea.  
She walked around to where Rainbow's backside was.

"Rainbow this might hurt." she said as she bucked with all her might.

"Wait what are yo-" Rainbow started to say as she was bucked out of the hay bale and was sent flying across over an acre of trees. All she felt when she landed was a soreness in her backside, and a little disoriented from impact.

Apple jack came running over to her and helped her up, but as she grabbed Rainbow, her hoof rubbed against one of her wings, causing the Cyan Pegasus to blush. When Applejack realized what she did, she blushed too and let go of Rainbow. She then turned so she wouldn't see how red her face had gotten.

"Uhhh, hey Applejack, um im gonna go get started k." Rainbow said, feeling a little awkward.

"Uh, sure sugarcube, you go right ahead." she said, hoping Rainbow didn't see how she felt.

Rainbow went through and bucked tree after tree, as apple after apple fell into each basket. She couldn't stop thinking about Applejack touching her wings, it felt good. but she didn't understand this feeling. It felt right, but she knew it was wrong. How in the world could she keep hidden the fact that she had a crush on Applejack. The answer was simple, she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, the feeling would just keep coming back.

She walked over to Applejack, who was bucking trees faster than ever, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Applejack," she asked, "I-uh, I think i need help with my Bucking technique." she asked. she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell her. She felt so stupid. Applejack agreed and joined her at an un-bucked tree. She placed her hooves on her flanks, to position her just right, which made Rainbow blush even harder. She felt herself getting hot.

Applejack moved her about a couple more times trying to get her into prime bucking position. She felt kinda happy and kinda sad. she was happy to be able to help her friend, but sad that she couldn't even show her feelings. Finally she got Rainbow into a good position and told her to buck as hard as she could. She hit the tree hard enough to cause the whole tree to shake. Applejack was impressed with her strength, and with the fact that for her first perfect apple buck she got nearly all the apples.

"Nice job Rainbow!" she said happily.

"Uhh thanks." Rainbow replied. she felt so nervous now. especially being that close to her friend. Then out of nowhere, she leaned over to Applejack and kissed her on the cheek. Oh man! did i just do what I think I just did? she thought.

"Rainbow!" Applejack said in surprise.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rainbow Dash flew off as fast as her wings could possibly go. Why, why did she kiss her. how could she be so stupid! she thought to herself as she flew off to the quiet seclusion of her cloud home.

Applejack stared at where her friend had been standing, a wide grin on her face. This day was the happiest by far. Rainbow had shown her that she had feelings for her. She felt like jumping up and down like a giddy little filly. Then she thought about how rainbow had reacted. She looked like she had just come face to face with fear itself, causing Applejack to feel terrible again. Her friend must be feeling so nervous and afraid. she had to help her.

Applejack galloped as fast as she could to an area just outside of Ponyville, where Rainbows home was located. She looked up and saw her home, and yelled her name as loud as she could, but she got no response.

"Oh Rainbow, ah'm so sorry." she muttered to herself.

Applejack was about to head back home, when she had an idea. Maybe she could get twilight to use that spell of hers, the one that allows ponies to walk on clouds, and then she could teleport her to rainbows home. It seemed like it could work, but she wasn't sure. So she took off for the Ponyville library. She passed shop after shop and home after home, hoping she might run into to twilight. but she didn't. Finally she reached The library, winded, and tired. She slammed her right hoof on the door and waited. Soon enough the door opened, and there stood the purple Unicorn.

"Hey there Twi," she said between breaths, "I need your help."

"Um, Sure Applejack, what do you need?" Twilight replied.

"Can you use your magic to allow me to walk on clouds again?" She asked.

"Sure I can, but why do you need it?" Questioned the Unicorn.

"I need to talk to Rainbow Dash and its urgent. Please, Twi, can ya help me?" Applejack asked.

Twilight thought about it and said, "Sure." As she channeled the magic to her horn and cast the spell.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, there is. I need you to teleport me to Rainbow's place." Applejack replied.

Again, channeling her magic, there was a bright flash, and her friend was gone. Hmm, what a strange visit, twilight thought.

Within a matter of seconds, Applejack went from standing in the Library to standing in front of Rainbow's cloud home. She called Rainbows name a few more times and waited. No answer. Finally she decided to force her way in, which when she thought about it, wouldn't be very hard considering the fact that her home was made of clouds.

She pushed her way through the cloud door, and into her home, and noticed it contained only a bathroom and a bedroom, and there on the bed, covered with a cloud blanket, was the rainbow maned Pegasus. Applejack was about to say something, when she heard Rainbow mutter something. She trotted over to try and hear what she was saying but when she reached the bed, rainbow had stopped.

"Uh, Rainbow, Ah wanna talk to ya about what happened back at the farm." She said, waiting for her friend to come out from the covers.

"Ah want you to know, Ah'm not mad Rainbow. Ah'm really not." she added.

Applejack was starting to get fed up with her silence. She reached over and pushed away the cloud covers revealing Rainbow Dash, curled up asleep. Applejack just smiled at her friend. Applejack leaned over and kissed the Pegasus on the forehead and sat on the fluffy floor. She decided to wait until she woke up to tell her that she wasn't mad. "Ah Love You Rainbow." She whispered before falling silent.

/-  
/ Chapter: Fillyfooler /-

Fillyfooler

When Rainbow awoke, she felt well rested, but she was still a little freaked out over the kiss. How would Applejack be now that she knew that she liked her. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she would do whatever it took to keep her friendship together. But as Rainbow turned around, she saw Applejack, sitting on her floor, staring at her. She felt her throat constrict and over a dozen thoughts rushed through her mind.

"A-Applejack?" she said, still kind of tired. "How are you up here?"

"It doesn't matter Rainbow, I just wanted to tell you that, well, what happened yesterday...It was ok. I'm not mad." She explained.

Rainbow blushed as she remembered the quick kiss on the cheek.

"I-I uh..." She just couldn't get her thoughts out, her mind felt all jumbled and confused. And the more she tried to put her thoughts into any kind of coherent order, she just got more flustered. Only one thought was able to make itself know, and that was how she felt about Applejack.

Applejack took Rainbows silence as a bad sign, and so she was about to leave, when Rainbow Spoke up.

"I-I don't really understand what i'm feeling right now, but i do know, that I still enjoy hanging out with you Applejack, and I think i might like you a lot more than i led myself to believe." She explained.

Applejack just smiled.

"Ah understand sugarcube." she replied.

"Uh, Applejack, how are you gonna get down?" she asked as she watched Applejack trying to think of how she would get back onto the ground.

"It's ok, I can just fly you down."

"Well that's mighty nice of ya Rainbow." she replied.

She trotted over and had Applejack get up on her back. It felt weird to have somepony on her back, but she didn't mind.  
She flapped her wings and dashed out of the window, with a bewildered Applejack clinging to her back. As soon as she reached Sweet Apple Acres, she flew down, landed and let Applejack of. She tried to hold back a laugh as she saw that her friend's mane had been blown around so much that the hair-tie she normally wore was broken and her mane was all over the place.

Rainbow couldn't hold it in any more, she burst out laughing, tears started streaming from her eyes. She had never laughed so hard in her life. Applejack just glared at her, now she had to go and completely brush all the knots out of her mane, and find a new hair-tie.

"Oh man! hahaha, Applejack, you should see yourself!" she laughed.

"Oh haha, very funny."

Suddenly, right in the middle of her laughing, she felt Applejack's lips touch her own in a kiss. Rainbow just froze.  
Applejack laughed at her friends reaction.

"You should see Your self." she laughed.

Then finally being able to comprehend what just happened, rainbow regained her composure and stared at Applejack, she was still laughing. Finally she managed to stop, and told her that she had to go fix her mane. So after their little escapade they both parted ways for the day.

Later, as Rainbow went about her job of clearing the sky, she could not stop thinking about how Applejack had kissed her. the kiss had so much more emotion to it, It made her want to just jump with giddiness. She knew now exactly how she felt towards the Orange mare, And now she wanted nothing more than to yell her name from the highest clouds.

As soon as her Job was done, she found a nice little tree, and she laid down on one of the branches, and she just sat there, being lazy. It was what she used to love most, but of course there was something else she loved more, somepony else.

After about and hour, she got up and stretched her wings. She then jumped, and took off for Sweet Apple Acres, to see Applejack. She wanted to fly as fast as she could, just to be able to be next to her.

After Applejack finished fixing her mane, she went out to the apple orchard to lie in the shade. It was an old pastime of hers, that she would use to think about the days events. As she laid there she thought about her and Rainbow Dash and what their friends would think if they knew that they liked eachother. A couple minutes later, Applebloom came out and sat down next to her on the shaded green grass.

"So what ya doin sis?" she asked.

"Thinkin," She replied, "why?"

"Just wonderin."

Applebloom fidgeted a bit before sayin what she had on her mind.

"Its about Rainbow Dash isn't it?" she asked.

"Applebloom! How did you know that Ah Liked her?" questioned the Orange mare.

"Well uh, ah kinda read yer diary." she replied, looking nervous.

Applejack just sighed, she didn't feel like getting mad right now. She just wanted to see Rainbow again.

"Applebloom, Ah think Ah'm in love." she stated blatantly.

Applebloom just sat there, lookin at the sky.

"Applejack!" she shouted.

Applejack looked at her wondering why she was so surprised. Then she saw where she was looking, she saw Rainbow Dash flying as fast as she could, toward the orchard. Applejack smiled with radiant joy as the light blue pegasus flew toward her.

They collided together, and Applejack was pushed to the ground, as Rainbow landed on top of her.

"Hi." she said blushing.

"Howdy Rainbow." Applejack replied. Then as they laid there on the ground, Rainbow kissed her fully and passionately.

"I love you Applejack." Rainbow said to the Blushing mare.

"Ah love you too sugarcube." she replied.

Applebloom watched and giggled as they stared at eachother.

"You two are as silly as a schoolfilly." she laughed.

Rainbow got up and helped Applejack up, pulling her into a tight hug.

"So AJ, are you gonna tell anypony? Cuz I don't think i'm ready for that." Rainbow explained.

"Aww don't you worry, Ah won't tell nopony." she replied.

And with that, they kissed again, holding eachother in a loving embrace.

/-  
/ Chapter: Part 2: A Broken Heart /-

A Broken Heart

Applejack was cuddled up to Rainbow as they Laid together in a patch of grass, staring up at the bright blue sky. Rainbow turned her head and looked into Applejacks startling green eyes, and smiled. Applejack looked back at her and smiled back.

"Ah love ya Rainbow." she whispered.

"I love you too, AJ." She replied.

Applejack chuckled at the fact that Rainbow used her nickname. She would have used Rainbows nickname, but only Pinkie was aloud to call her Dashie. She kissed the Pegasus, feeling her soft fur against her face. It made her feel at home and safe.  
Rainbow kissed her back, putting as much love into the kiss as possible while holding her marefriend close. She had never used the word before. it seemed weird but it felt right.

"You know Rainbow, we have to tell our friends eventually." she said quietly.

"Do we have to?" Rainbow replied.

She was about to complain more but was cut off with a quick kiss from Applejack.

"It won't be that hard Sugarcube, We've been up against worst things than this." she explained, managing to calm the pegasus down a little bit.

"Ok, but you have to tell them, I can't."

Applejack just looked her in the eyes, "Rainbow, we have to do this together, Ah need you to do this for me."

"I-Ok I'll try." she said as she was kissed again.

"Ok if you keep kissing me like that, your gonna make my mind get all messed up." she laughed.

Applejack purposefully planted a kiss on her, laughing after wards.

"Alright thats it!" she said as she rolled on top of Applejack and began tickling her.

Later when they had gathered their friends at Twilight's, they stepped up to a small makeshift podium, made by stacking a bunch of books, and prepared to tell their friends the news.

Applejack noticed Rainbow was getting nervous, so she took her hoof in hand ans whispered, "It's all gonna be ok Sugarcube."

They looked at all of their friends who where waiting impatiently. "Everypony, we have somthin ta tell ya, Rainbow Dash and I, well, we're together." Applejack said as Rainbow stood there unable to move.

They waited, and out of nowhere, they heard Spike, "Way to go guys!" and suddenly they were all congratulating them. Rainbow let out a sigh of relief as friend after friend hugged her saying they were happy for her. She walked over to Twilight's faucet, took out a glass, and filled it with water. She was relieved, but as she turned around, she realized that somepony was no longer there. She counted again, and realized, Fluttershy was gone.

Feeling worried, Rainbow, told Applejack that she was going to go find her. She took off through the door and flew up into the sky. She scouted out and around, looking for even the smallest hint of her friend. then she saw a flash of yellow next to a tree. When she flew down, she saw Fluttershy sitting next to a tree, but when Rainbow got closer, she saw that she was crying.

"Fluttershy?" she asked hesitantly, But she just looked away and continued to cry.

"Fluttershy, whats wrong? did someone hurt you?" she asked, wanting to console her friend.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Who was it, ill kick their head in!" Rainbow said angrily.

"It-It was you!" she cried and flew away.

Rainbow just stood there with her mouth open. How in the world did she hurt her friend. she thought through everything that happened, and could not think of a single reason.

She flew off after her friend, but when she cought up with her, she was still too late, as Fluttershy rushed into her cottage, sobbing even harder.

Rainbow flew up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

"Fluttershy! I don't understand, how have I hurt you?" she asked feeling frantic.

"Go away!" she heard from behind the door.

"Come on Fluttershy. Please, can't we talk about this?"

Slowly the door opened, revealing an extremely upset Fluttershy. When Rainbow looked at her, she noticed tears still running down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Fluttershy, I don't understand. Please explain?" she asked.

"I-I love you Rainbow Dash! I always have, ever scince flight school." she sobbed.

Then it hit her, she had broken her friends heart, just by being with Applejack.

"I was never able to tell you, I was always to afraid of what you would think." she cried.

Rainbow felt horrible, Fluttershy was her best friend, and she had blatantly stated in front of her, that she loved somepony else.

"Fluttershy, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have come out with this if I'd have known." She replied.

"Just go Rainbow, go back to Applejack." She sobbed, her face contorted into an expression of pain and emotional hurt.

The door closed, leaving Rainbow standing there, wanting nothing more than to hide in her own home, and just stay away from everypony.

"Are ya ok Sugarcube?" said a voice from behind her.

"I take it you heard all that?" she asked.

"Ah'm so sorry Rainbow, Ah didn't know Fluttershy felt so strongly for ya." She replied.

Rainbow turned around and hugged Applejack. She felt so terrible, like she had ultimately betrayed her friend. She looked into Applejacks eyes and she could see her love was feeling the same way.

"Applejack, I don't know what to do." she said, wanting to just disappear.

"Well, Ah do. I think, it would be better if you go to her Rainbow. Ah don't want to let you go, but if it means keepin Fluttershy as a friend, it's worth it." she explained.

Rainbow just looked at her. Was her marefriend seriously dumping her, and telling her to be with somepony else?

"I-I..." She was unable to finish as Applejack placed her hoof over her mouth.

"Don't say it Rainbow, Just go, she needs ya."

Rainbow turned away, not wanting Applejack to see her cry. This day couldn't get any worse.

She walked back to Fluttershy's home, heartbroken and upset, feeling like the world had just crashed down around her. She opened the door and walked in, and staring at her was Fluttershy, who had just heard everything that had just transpired.

"Rainbow, i'm sorry." she said about to start crying again.

Rainbow walked over to Fluttershy, hugged her tightly and cried.

Authors note: ok, this chapter was a sad one. I made myself want to cry, lol. I hope you all like it. It adds a little twist in the story, and i figured it might make it a little better. Let me know what you think, and keep the comments coming. -StormHoof

/-  
/ Chapter: Love is a twisted path.  
/-

Fluttershy sat there and held her friend and beloved as she cried into her shoulder. She never wanted this, and what Applejack had just done was a terrible terrible thing to do, even if she was able to be with Dash.

"Rainbow?" she asked.

"I'm here for you Rainbow, no matter what."

Rainbow Dash just sat there and cried, she had lost the one she loved, and it felt like her heart had been ripped out. She cried and cried until eventually she fell asleep in Fluttershy's arms. Her friends arms were quite comfortable and for some reason the touch of her friend was comforting in her sadness.

Fluttershy watched Rainbow sleep, she was cute. She laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, and then lied down next to her. Fluttershy wanted to be with her so badly, but Rainbow was in pain and she came first before herself.  
She lied there and waited as her friend slept, just enjoying the feel of her soft fur.

A few hours later Rainbow awoke to find Fluttershy lying next to her, asleep. Rainbow smiled, having her friend there for her made her feel a little bit better. She was about to get up when she heard Fluttershy mutter in her sleep.  
'She's so cute when she does that' she thought to herself. She got up off the couch and flew over to thekitchen for a glass of water, when suddenly she heard a gasp.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" her friend called out in a worried tone.

"I'm right here," she said, "I was just getting some water."

She heard her sigh in relief as she entered the kitchen.

"You scared me Rainbow, I thought you had left me there." she said in her usual quiet voice.

"It's ok Flutters, I just didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were having a pretty good dream."

Fluttershy smiled.

"It was a really good dream." she said.

"Mind if I ask what you were dreaming about?" Rainbow questioned.

"Uh-uh..." she said blushing.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll understand." Rainbow said, looking guilty for having asked her about something personal.

"I'd wrather show you." Fluttershy replied. "Close your eyes."

Rainbow did as she was asked and closed her eyes, not kowing what to expect. She was surprised when she felt a quick kiss from the shy pegasus. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend, who's face was now a light shade of red.

"I-I was d-dreaming about us." she stuttered, blushing even harder.

Rainbow smiled at how her friend stuttered. After that moment, she felt closer to her somehow, the kind of closeness she felt with Applejack. Rainbow walked over to Fluttershy and kissed her. When they kissed, it was passionate, but something about it just felt different.

"Rainbow, I love you so much." Fluttershy said, blushing again as the words left her mouth.

Rainbow would've said it back, but she knew, she didn't feel the same way about Fluttershy as she did with Applejack. It was love, but in a different way.

Rainbow was lost in thought as she felt Fluttershy nuzzle her cheek. She snapped out of it and hugged Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I love Applejack too much, even if she wants me to be with you." Rainbow said, feeling guilty as she talked.

"I-I understand just know that if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." she said smiling.

Rainbow could see that behind that smile, she was hurt deeply. She walked over to the yellow pegasus and hugged her, and then she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Flutters. I'm sorry, I really am." she said.

Rainbow walked out of the cottage and took off as fast as she could toward Sweet Apple Acres to get her love back.  
As soon as the farm came into sight, she began to feel happier. She wanted nothing more than to hold her again, and be in her presence.

She landed in the apple orchard and trotted toward the large home.

Finally she reached Applejack's place, but when she got to the door, she decided to look through the window. She didn't know what made her decide to look through the window, but when she did she saw something that made her want to cry more than ever. Right there in the living room, Applejack was kissing Rarity.

Rainbow immediately flew off, tears streaming from her eyes.

Applejack stopped kissing Rarity as she saw a flash of color rush past her front window, accompanied by a loud boom.

'oh no, she saw me and Rarity' she thought.

"Rarity, Ah know your tryin ta help me forget about Rainbow, but I need to go." she explained.

"Oh it's nothing darling, you know if you ever have need, I'm here for you." she smiled.

Applejack rushed out the front door and headed in the direction of the rainbow. She ran faster and faster as she followed the brightly colored stream. As she ran she realized that it was leading straight to Fluttershy's cottage. She had to hurry, she didn't want anything bad to happen.

Rainbow sat there and cried her heart out as Fluttershy held her.

"I can't believe she would do that to you Rainbow. Don't worry I'm here for you." Fluttershy said as she comforted her heartbroken friend.

Suddenly the door burst open as Applejack rushed in. Fluttershy screamed in fright as she was scared out of her hide.

"Rainbow!" she said with a look of panic on her face.

Fluttershy just sat there, her heart beating a millions miles an hour.

"Rainbow, please. Let me explain." she said.

"Applejack, just go. You hurt me enough, I don't wanna hear it."

"Rainbow Please!" Applejack said as she started to cry.

"JUST GO!" Rainbow yelled.

Applejack stood there crying, she couldn't stand losing Rainbow.

"Just go Applejack, pls, I don't want to hurt anymore."

Applejack rushed out of the cottage, sobbing as she realized that the one pony she loved more than anything in the world, hated her. She rushed past her friends, not giving them enough time to ask her what was wrong. She ran into her house, up the stairs and into her room. She lied down on her bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. she stared at the picture of Rainbow and felt herself die inside.

Rainbow sat next to Fluttershy, and held her. If she couldn't be with APplejack anymore she wwould at least try with Fluttershy. She looked up into the yellow pegasus' eyes and saw the love and affection she had for her. She kissed Fluttershy putting as much emotion as she could into it. She wanted to feel happy again, she wanted Fluttershy to feel happy. She wanted to be loved.

"Rainbow, I love you." she said as she broke the kiss and hugged the heartbroken Rainbow maned pegasus.

"I-I love you Fluttershy." she said it with as much love as she could, but she knew, deep in her heart, that she didn't really love her shy friend. Her heart belonged to Applejack. Rainbow hugged Fluttershy back, holding her close as she tried to make the hurt go away. They stayed there like that for a while before Rainbow lied down on Fluttershy's couch and passed out. Thinking of the pain and loneliness that held her heart captive.

/-  
/ Chapter: New Feelings, and New Hurts.  
/-

Rainbow awoke the next morning feeling only slightly better, but as she looked around, it seemed as though the world had lost much of it's color. Things just didn't feel right anymore. Rainbow looked around for her shy friend, but could not spy her anywhere. She got up off the couch, and walked outside, looking up at the sky, wanting to fly up and never come down again, just to be free.

"Oh...Your awake."

Rainbow turned to find Fluttershy looking at her with love in her eyes. She trotted over and kissed Rainbow and held her close. Something about having her friend close to her made her feel happy again. She felt those warm feelings in the pit of her stomach, the same feelings she felt when she had fallen for Applejack.

Rainbow Kissed Fluttershy back, feeling the soft touch of her lips against her own.

"I-If you want, we c-could go flying together?" she asked.

Rainbow looked at her with joy as she realized that Fluttershy was the only pony that could join her in the one place that made her feel happy. She took Fluttershy's hoof into her own and they both took off. She flew slowly to allow Fluttershy to keep up with her. It was hard for her though because she wasn't used to not flying fast.

"Fluttershy, u make me feel like I did before Applejack. Like life has a meaning again."

"Oh, I'm so glad I can help, I love you a lot Rainb-mmmph." Fluttershy said as she was cut off my a kiss from the rainbow maned pegasus.

They flew for the rest of the morning, not realizing that down below, an orange earth pony was watching with a broken heart.

Applejack watched as her one true love flew with her friend. It tore her up inside that Rainbow hated her so much. She would never love again, Rainbow would always be in her heart.

She turned and headed back to Sweet Apple Acres and as she turned she ran right into Twilight.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked.

"More than you could possibly imagine Twi, I just can't live with out her."

Twilight placed her hoof around Applejack and walked her to the library. When they got there, she opened the door and walked inside, and sat down in front of the heartbroken mare.

"Applejack, you can tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell anypony."

"Ah don't know sugarcube, Ah'm not sure if Ah can do it." she replied.

Twilight just stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, It was like this, After Rainbow and Ah told y'all that we were together, Rainbow said Fluttershy wasn't there no more. So she said she'd go find her," Applejack explained, "But Ah followed her, and found out that Fluttershy was in love with Rainbow, so ah told her to go to Fluttershy because Ah didn't want to lose her as a friend, and Rainbow got upset. Ah left and Rarity saw how sad Ah was lookin, and said she could help, but when she kissed me, Rainbow saw and took off. So now she thinks that Ah don't love her no more and I know she hates me, but I still love her more than all the apples on ma farm."

Applejack looked at Twilight as she thought it over.

"Applejack, I don't think Rainbow hates you, I think she's just hurt, and she feels betrayed. She probably just needs some time to calm down."

"Twi, You didn't see how happy she looked with Fluttershy, She looked as happy as she did when she was with me, maybe more." Applejack replied as a she felt her over all demeanor become sadder.

"Maybe Rainbow is developing feelings for Fluttershy." Twilight added.

Applejack just felt like cryin as soon as those words left her mouth. She turned and ran out of the library and to her home to cry in peace over the love that she had felt for such a brief amount of time.

Rainbow and Fluttershy stood there in front of the Everfree forest, looking into it's vast depths. Earlier, Fluttershy had said that she need Rainbow's help with gathering a few herbal plants she could use to heal injuries.

"Rainbow...um...you don't have to go." Fluttershy said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Well I know your not going to go in there, So I pretty much have to."

Fluttershy just stared in fright at the looming forest that laid before her. She worried for Rainbow as she entered the forest, she didn't want her special somepony to get hurt. Rainbow dashed into the forest and grabbed the herbs as she came across them, but the deeper she went the more she realized she didn't know where she was. right as she was about to fly up to see if she could find the edge. She was tugged downward by a tree branch that had caught on her wing. She fell to the ground and slammed into it. There was a loud snap as pain shot through her right wing and through her whole body. She tried to get up but she couldn't and she lied there, thinking that this was the last time she would see any of her friends. The pain was too much and Rainbow passed out.

After about an hour, Fluttershy became even more worried, Rainbow wasn't coming out. Fluttershy ran as fast as she could to the one pony she knew could help find the rainbow maned pegasus. When she finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres, she dashed into the house and burst into Applejack's room, scaring the Orange mare.

"Fluttershy! What's goin on?" she said, as her heart rate began to slow back to normal.

"It's Rainbow Dash! She hasn't come out of the everfree forest yet, and I'm really worried."

Applejack immediately jumped off her bed, Grabbed her hat, and dashed out the door. She knew this was her chance to make it up to the pony she loved, and she would do whatever it took to do it. She ran up to the edge of the forest and stopped a few feet away.

'Well this is it, Now or never' she thought to herself before rushing in.

/-  
/ Chapter: Part 3: The Rescue /-

Applejack rushed passed trees and logs, trying not to hurt herself as she tried to find the mare she loved. Her heart pounded and her mind kept going through the different scenarios, all ending in tragedy.

Rainbow awoke in pain. She tried to unfurl her wings but she couldn't handle the pain. She got up onto her hooves and began walking. She had to get out somehow, she had to get back to ponyville. Rainbow walked for what seemed like hours before she heard a growl behind her. She turned to find three timber wolves staring at her with hunger in their eyes. Rainbow had always been brave before, but this, this was different, this was her life on the line. Rainbow began to panic as she turned around and ran. She ran through bushes and trees trying to escape the wolves. Suddenly she heard a loud yell and then she heard the wolves yelp.

"Get outta here!"

Rainbow knew that voice, and as soon as she heard it she felt her heart speed up.

"Applejack?" she whispered.

"Hey Rainbow." Applejack replied.

She trotted over to her and hugged the pegasus, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry Rainbow, did Ah hurt you?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault. My wing is broken."

Applejack placed Rainbows hoof around her neck and began walking down the path she had made. As they walked, Applejack turned to Rainbow and stared into her eyes. She had felt so worried, and just finding her safely made her extremely happy.

"Rainbow, Why on earth would ya go in here like that?" she asked.

"I was helping Fluttershy gather herbs for injuries."

Applejack looked at her with more love in her heart than she had ever had before. She wanted her marefriend back, and she wanted to hold her forever. Finally they exited the forest, as a worried Fluttershy ran up to them.

"Rainbow Dash are you ok?" she asked.

Rainbow just laughed a little.

"My wing is broken but I think I'll be fine Fluttershy, thanks."

Applejack walked with Rainbow all the way to Sweet Apple Acres, and as soon as they got there, Applejack kissed Rainbow fully and passionately. She held it for a few seconds, making rainbow understand the love she still had for her. Then she felt rainbow kiss her back roughly. It was complete bliss.

"I missed you so much Rainbow. I couldn't stand havin you hate me so mmmph." she said as she was cut off by a kiss from Rainbow.

"I could never hate you AJ, I love you, more than I love flying."

Rainbow walked inside the home and lied down on Applejack's bed. Looking over to her bedside table, she noticed a picture of herself. She picked it up and looked at it as Applejack lied down next to her.

"You took this?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack looked Rainbow in the eyes before she spoke.

"Ah took it when durin the Best Young Flyers Competition. Ah left the group and walked over to your home." she replied.

Rainbow placed the picture back on the table before pulling Applejack into a tight loving embrace. She kissed her, allowing herself to enjoy the taste of the pony she loved.

"I wouldn't want anypony else to have it. I love you AJ." she whispered.

"Ah love you too Rainbow, more than all the world."

They eventually fell asleep in each others hooves, know that they could be together once again.

Applejack trotted back into her house after having spent the day buckin apples, and sat next to Rainbow at the window.

"How's your wing Sugarcube?" she asked.

Rainbow shifted and comfortably laid her head on Applejack's shoulder.

"It still hurts but Fluttershy says it's healing up nicely."

"Well Ah'm glad Fluttershy was able to let you go. Ah missed you a lot." Applejack replied.

They sat there, enjoying just being able to be with each other. Suddenly, Spike burst through the door. He stood there panting, trying to catch his breath as he prepared to give them the news.

"Spike what in tarnation is goin on, Why are you so winded?" she asked.

Spike spoke between breaths.

"Twi...and...Fluttershy...are...together!"

Rainbow's mouth dropped as Applejack swung her hat around.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack shouted.

"Spike that's awesome!" Rainbow replied as soon as the shock wore off.

"They...wanted you...to...come to a...party." Spike said, still trying to catch his breath.

Applejack just smiled and said, "We'll be there!"

Spike then rushed back out the door as Rainbow laughed at the exhausted little dragon.

A few hours later, Applejack and Rainbow were ready to go. They left for the Library, deciding to get a gift for the new couple. When they got there, Twilight allowed them in and asked about the box in Applejack's hand.

"Here you go sugarcube, It's a gift for you and Fluttershy." she explained.

"Thanks Applejack." Twilight replied happily. Rainbow went and sat in a chair in the corner and kissed each other before Applejack went and got them some drinks. She sat down next to Rainbow and handed her her drink, and then kissed her again.

"Ah love you Rainbow." she crooned.

Rainbow just held her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you more." then she laughed.

The rest of the night was spent in good cheer and partying. But soon enough their friends had to leave.

As soon as they all left, Rainbow and Applejack included, Twilight trotted over to Fluttershy, and kissed her passionately.  
Fluttershy kissed her back and then held her close in a tight hug.

"I love you Fluttershy." Twilight whispered.

"I love you too Twilight."

They held each other and laughed as Spike made fake barfing sounds behind Twilight's back.

"You know Spike, Rarity told me, she wants to see you at her boutique tomorrow." Twilight said smiling.

"Wait? Rarity isn't open tomorrow." Spike replied, looking confused.

"She wants you there anyway."

Spike suddenly became excited. Did Rarity want to talk with him? Well there was only one way for him to find out. Spike immediately ran out the door.

"Spike! I said tomorrow!" She yelled after him. but he didn't here her. Twilight just laughed as her little assistant headed for Rarity's boutique.

/-  
/ Chapter: Triple Date /-

Warning: this chapter contains sexual content, Rating has been changed. Enjoy.

Applejack lied there next to Rainbow, watching her sleep. She had been woken up do to the Pegsus' loud snoring.  
She slowly slid out of the covers and trotted downstairs to get a glass of water, But when she passed the table she noticed a note.

Dear Applejack,

Fluttershy and I would like to invite you to a triple date tomorrow night. The other couple is a surprise, but I'm sure that you and Rainbow would like to come. If you can, meet us in front of the Ponyville Library at 7:00.

-Twilight Sparkle

She read the note again, and as she read it, a wide smile grew on her face. 'Ah wonder who the new couple is?' she thought.  
She ran back up to the room and lied down next to her.

"Uhhhggg, Applejack?" Rainbow said as she woke up.

"Ah'm here sugarcube."

Rainbow snuggled up closer to her and sighed in content. This moment was perfect, and she didn't want it to end. Suddenly they both heard a girgling sound.

"Hehehe, guess I'm kinda hungry." Rainbow laughed.

Applejack just chuckled, "Don't worry, I'l make ya some breakfast," she chuckled, "By the way, We got a letter from Twi, It's about a date with Twi and Fluttershy, and apparently there's a new couple." Applejack explained as she went about the kitchen preparing some snacks.

"Well then we should totally go!" Rainbow excalimed. After Applejack had finished the food, and they both finished eating, they went out front.

"Hmm, It's still dark?" Rainbow said, looking around.

Well of course it is, Your snorin woke me up." Applejack said as she started to laugh.

Rainbow blushed.

"Heh heh, sorry about that," she said, "I love you."

"Ah love you too Rainbow." Applejack replied as she kissed Rainbow.

Twilight stood there with Fluttershy, waiting for Applejack and Rainbow to arrive. She looked over to Fluttershy lovingly as she heard hoofsteps coming from around the corner.

"Hey guys." Twilight said happily as Applejack and Rainbow trotted around the corner, hoof in hoof. Rainbows mane was half messed up and half nice in a sad attemt at making herself presentable. Applejack however, had her mane braided in a long braid that made her look amazing. Twilight knew that Rainbow liked Applejack's look because she could not take her eyes off her.

"Howdy Twi, So you guys ready?" she asked.

"Almost, we just have to wait for the other couple." Twilight replied.

They waited for about 5 minutes before they heard more hoofsteps. Suddenly, from around the corner, Rarity and Spike came around, with spike on her back looking at her with love.

"Wow, Spike, ya finally told Rarity your feelins?" Applejack asked.

"Actually she's the one who confessed her feelings to me," Spike explained, "I had no idea she loved me too."

Spike jumped down and kissed Rarity.

"Oh I love your mane Darling," Rarity commented, "It's simply divine."

Applejack laughed as they all started on there way.

"So where are we goin?" she asked Twilight.

"I thought we'd have a little fun." she said as they turned a corner to find a carnival.

"Oh man! This is gonna be awesome!" Rainbow shouted as she saw the rollercoaters. The carnival was one of her favorite places to go, do to the fact that the rollercoasters gave her an amazing adrenaline rush.

"Come on guys! Lets hit the rollercoasters!" Rainbow shouted as she dragged Applejack behind her, who was trying to not to lose her setson.

First they rode on the coasters, causing Rainbow to almost overdose on her adrenaline rush. then, they went on the teacup rides, won prizes and had a wonderful time. Applejack then saw a photo booth. Applejack grinned widely as she grabbed Rainbow and pulled her in. They posed a bunch of different times before finally kissing long and passionately.

Applejack was really starting to enjoy herself before Rainbow broke the kiss and pointed out, that others were waiting to use th booth. They both left laughing as ponies stared at them. This day had been perfect, and the only thing that would make it better was going back to the farm with Rainbow, and lying in bed with her.

After Twilight had gone with Fluttershy back to the library, and Rarity took Spike back to her boutique, Applejack and Rainbow snuggled down under the covers of the bed. She began rubbing Rainbows wings, causing her love to moan. She kissed her passionately as Rainbow kissed her back. Applejack then began kissing down her neck and body as Rainbow shuddered. Applejack continued as she felt Rainbow push her lower. She began kissing up Rainbows thighs, teasing the moaning pegasus. Finally she hit the spot, and from what she saw, Rainbow was ready. Applejack began her feast on Rainbows nethers, Causing the aroused mare to moan in complete ecstacy.

An hour later, Rainbow awoke to find Applejack looking at her. She smiled at her lover, and snuggled up next to her.

"Applejack, that was amazing. I've never been as happy as I have been with you," she said quietly, "I love you."

"Ah Love you too Rainbow." She said lovingly. This night was one of the best nights of her life. And she wanted to lie there with Rainbow forever and ever. They laid there staring into eachothers eyes, but as usual, Rainbows stomach had to ruin the moment. Applejack hopped out of the bed and got started on making something to eat.

"Rainbow, while I make us somethin to eat, you may wanna get cleaned up." she said causing Rainbow to blush when she realized what she meant.

After Rainbow finished, she came downstairs and sat down at the table. Applejack trotted over and set a plate out on the table, Rainbow looked down to find a sandwhich made from wheat bread, lettuce and dasies. Rainbows mouth watered as she took a big bite out of it.

"Ah'm glad ya like it Rainbow." Applejack smiled as she saw the look on Rainbows face. After they finished, they trotted outside and sat on the bench in the front of the the house, where they stayed for a few hours, enjoying each others loving embrace.

A/N: I think I might end it here. But I might continue, so keep an eye out.-StormHoof

/-  
/ Chapter: The Best Day Of All /-

Applejack was Bucking through her apple orchard, making sure that ever apple bucked, would fall into it's appropriate basket. She worked as hard as she could, and when she took a break, she felt Rainbow kiss her neck.

"Rainbow!" she laughed as she turned around, kissing her love back.

"I have something for you AJ." she said obviously hiding something behind her back.

Applejack had over a million thoughts run through her head, but only one seemed appropriate as Rainbow got down on her hooves pulled out a small box. Applejack started to panic as she saw this.

"Applejack, I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Applejack, will you marry me?" she asked with a ferocious blush on her cheeks.

Applejack stuttered as she spoke her reply, "Y-Yesss!" she said, as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged Rainbow tightly as she kissed her. "Yes, yes Ah will!"

Rainbow couldn't be happier. She had popped the question and Applejack had said yes.

"Hey, Applejack," she said as she held her closer, "Do you remember when we kissed right here in the orchard, when i first realized I loved you?"

"How could Ah forget." she whispered.

"We've been through a lot huh." Rainbow laughed. Applejack silenced her laughing with another kiss.

"But we made it through together, and that's all that matters." she replied.

The next week was spent planning their wedding. Applejack went to Rarity to have her dress made, seeing as rainbow wanted to wear a tux. She loved the tomboyish nature of her fiance. Rainbow decided to have Pinkie plan the buffet and the after party. And they both had Spike send a letter to the Princess, asking her to marry them, as well as having their other friends as their brides maids.

Rainbow was standing there watching Pinkie work. It was amazing how fast the Towns Party Pony worked, and it made her kind of jealous.

"Pinkie, How is it that you can move that fast when you're planning a party, but when I race you, I always win?" she asked.

"Oh, Dashie, I just kinda get into the spirit of it all." Pinkie replied as she giggled.

Rainbow just laughed. She left to go see how Applejack was doing at the boutique. When she got there, she was suddenly pushed out by a blue aura.

"Hey! What gives!" she said i frustration as she pushed against the aura.

"Rainbow, you can't come in here darling, you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Rarity said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well tell her to get out of that dress so I can see her." she said with a hint of longing.

There was a pause and Rarity came to the door, with a smiling Applejack at her side. Rainbow trotted inside and saw the tux on one of Rarity's mannequins. She smirked.

"So do I get to try on my tux?" she asked.

"Oh, well i guess you could, it is finished after all." Rarity replied.

Rainbow took the tux and put it on, adjusting it so that it fit comfortably. Rarity fussed over it trying to make it look perfect. As soon as she was ready, Applejack walked in and took a look at her lover.

"Well look at you Rainbow, Ya look better than Bloomberg when we planted him in Apploosa." Applejack chuckled.

"You know I look 20% cooler than that tree." Rainbow stated proudly striking a pose.

Rarity removed the tux and placed it back on the mannequin.

"Well at least now we know that it fits, and Dash, you do look quite dashing in that tux." Rarity said.

After they finished getting the tux and dress put away, Applejack and Rainbow left to go check on the decorations. When they got there they found Pinkie standing in front of Sugarcube corner, where the after party was to be held. They walked in and double checked that everything was in order. But of course they knew it would be, do to the fact that Pinkie was an expert at planning parties. After they left and saw that everything was ready, they headed back to the farm and went to bed, falling asleep in each others hooves.

When morning came, They got up and left the farm after a nice breakfast, and headed to the Ponyville park, where the wedding was being held. Applejack stopped by the boutique and kissed Rainbow goodbye until they met at the altar. Rainbow got into her tux and head to the park. When she got there, she noticed that everypony in Ponyville had shown up. She walked up to the altar and stood where she was supposed to. The Princess smiled at her as she waited. When rainbow looked out over the guests, and saw that all the ponies she knew where there, including the wonderbolts, And seeing them made Rainbow smile even more.

Applejack finally made it to the park, and placed her hoof around her brothers as he brought her down the aisl. Everypony gasped as they saw the dress Applejack was wearing. Even Rainbow couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful dress. It was made of white silk, sewn into intricate patterns, with white roses sewn into it. the dresses trail was made in the same way as well as the shroud.

Rainbow looked upon her bride with untold happiness in her heart. Finally Applejack made it to the altar.

Then the Princess raised her head high before speaking.

"Welcome guests to this wedding. We are gathered here today to join these two mares in marriage." she said proudly.

"If there is anypony who does not wish these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the Princess waited for anypony to speak up, and continued when none of them did.

"Applejack, do you take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" she asked.

"I do."

"And Rainbow Dash, do you take Applejack to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" she asked again.

"Ah do."

"By the power vested in me, as ruler of Equestria, I now pronounce you, Mare and wife. You may kiss your bride." she finished, smiling brightly.

Rainbow leaned over and kissed Applejack more passionately than ever before. And as soon as they kissed, the crowd broke into cheers and tears, Even Lyra and Bon-Bon had shown up.

After they finished kissing, everypony headed to Sugarcube corner for the after party. They all had drinks, food and fun. Applejack and Rainbow tried to feed each other bites of cake, but Rainbow couldn't help herself, and dug into the cake. Applejack just laughed as her wife gorged herself on cake and other treats.

After the party was over, Rainbow carried Applejack to their room, and lied her down on the bed as they began making love once more. This time it felt like it meant more. After they finished, Rainbow lied down next to her wife, and whispered, "I love you."

Before they both fell asleep, Rainbow got a reply.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The End!

A/N: Well this has been fun, and our characters have been through alot. But it all ended well. I'll be writing a new fic soon, but I need a bit of time to get a good storyline. If anypony has any good ideas, message me and let me know, I'll see what I can do. I hope you all enjoyed it! -Stormhoof out! Brohoof! 


	2. Epilogue

/-  
/ Story: What was meant to be / Chapter: Epilogue: A Brighter Future / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Applejack got up to the sound of crying. She trotted down the hall to the other room. She trotted over to a crib, sitting in the middle of the room, where a crying filly was lying. She picked her up and looked at her, smiling. She had her own coat, but she had Rainbows mane, and every time she saw her, she smile. She was beautiful. She trotted down the stairs and filled a bottle with warm milk and proceeded to feed her daughter.

"She hungry again?" Rainbow asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah she was. Ah take it she woke you up too?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow replied.

Rainbow shuffled over to Applejack and kissed her. Ever since Twilight had used her magic to allow them to have their daughter, Their love had bloomed. Rainbow looked down at the little filly and smiled. Just to know that another could share her awesomeness, as well as Applejacks stubbornness, Which she had noticed when she refused to be fed by Rainbow.

Two weeks earlier

"She's beautiful ain't she?" Applejack said as they walked out of the hospital that Rainbow had given birth in. They walked out hoof in hoof as Applejack carried their child.

"What should we name her?" Applejack asked.

"I think it should be an awesome name." Rainbow replied.

Applejack frowned.

"Ah feel like she should have a nice name, somethin sweet." she said.

"How about...Appledash?" she said smiling at her own wit.

"Hmmm, Appledash? ehhhh, Ah don't like it." she said flatly, causing Rainbow to frown.

"I was thinkin...Ariana, It sounds like a good name." she said happily.

Rainbow wanted to protest, but if the name made Applejack happy, then she was happy.

"Ariana it is." she replied.

Present

After Ariana was fed, they put her back in the crib and trotted back to their room, where Rainbow pulled her wife into bed with her and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you AJ, now until the end of time." she said as they both fell asleep.

A/N: Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. And this is the real end. Enjoy! 


End file.
